Hisho
Hisho (秘書) - is the loyal secretary and assistant to Washuu Ryuugasaki (Christian Rosenkreutz). She appears in Ep 06: White Prince where she is alongside her master Washuu where he gives the three girls their best to make curry in their home economics assignment. She appears in Ch 6 where she was alongside her master Washuu who gives the girls their permission to their teacher in home economics for making their curry. As they leave Akihabara Junior High School, she was the one who put the cellphone to her master as he was called by the mayor of Akihabara about the payments of the school that he founded. She later appears in Ch 11 where she was asked by Takashi to dress up Hibari to a red and pink gown which she agreed to as she takes Hibari to the room full of dress. Later on in Ch 21, she was seen in nude inside the secret facility where her master Washuu and Cigogne are watching her as her master stomps his staff forming a purple light from the bottom to top of her body as it forms her own suit as Diva Hakuya as well as her own diva army. Washuu gives her a chance to deal against Hibari and the group. At sunset after the girls are crying for their actions and Tsubame's apology, Hisho and her four diva army confronts the girls as Tsubame steps in as she summons Petit-Ange to become the diva Erinyes as she and her diva army shoots her in a rapid fire as the Tsubame has her chance to convince Hibari and the group to summon their divas. After they summoned Hisho manages to defeat them quickly with telepathic force as she also knocks Tsubame on the ground. When Tsubame finally fuses with Erinyes, she manages to take down one diva as she manage to capture her as her fellow diva army ganged up on her and shoots her with rapid fire that forces Hibari to fuse with the diva Aphrodite and she was knocked down by her flying kick. She was later defeated by Hibari with one uppercut as it cracks her face protector causing her and her army to retreat by teleportation. In the end of the episode, she and her several diva armies corners Hibari who tries to retrieve the three divas who were taken by her prince Crane as she and her army shoots Hibari with rapid fire causing her to fall in Earth but she managed to survive due to being diffuse with Densuke. In Ch 23, she and her diva army finally corners both Tsubame and Hibari as they manage to take down each of them. However, most of her army were decapitated by Jun, Miyama and Hatoko who are shooting with the apostolus cannon gave them by Takashi. Hisho and her diva armies summoning a deadly christiening light in a purple glow to make everyone to be eliminated. But Hibari manages to escape in their line of defense in her injured state. In the near end of Ch 24 Hisho and Tsubame fight in hand to hand combat and they are equally matched. However when Christian Rosenkruetz dies of old age, she senses her master has fallen. Due to her loyal to her master, she wants to join him as she allows herself to be slashed by Tsubame in her advanced diva state from one of her pink blades from her wristbands as she falls on the ground in explosion and Tsubame witnesses her suicidal actions. Appearance Hisho appears to have a short layered dark green hair with a distinctive curly spike in each sides of her hair downward and brown eyes. She also wears yellow ochre earrings on both of her ears. In Ch 6 as Washuu's secretary, she wears a gray corporate business suit which it shows her cleavage with a yellow ribbon as her collar, matching gray corporate business skirt and black high heels. In Ch 11, the color of her corporate business suit changed to green. As Diva Hakuya when her master forms her the suit that she wears while she was seen in nude inside their secret facility, she now wears a dark red armored leotard under a black turtleneck suit with a dark red and yellow brown shouder pauldrons, dark red and yellow brown gloves, and brown and dark red armored thigh high boots. She also wears a dark red helmet with a brown face protector to protect her face and two long straight brown horns in each side of her helmet and has white butterfly wings on her back. Fighting Capacity During Ch 21, Hisho finally shows up her skills as seen when she and her four diva army shoot the divas in a rapid fire. She also manages to defeat most divas with one blow in a telepathic force after the four divas are finally transformed to aid Erinyes. But she ends up defeated by Hibari in her advanced diva state which she manages to knock her down twice as the left side of her face protector breaks into small pieces. She also made reinforcements made by her master after four of her army is defeated by both Hibari and Tsubame which she and several diva armies rapid fire at Hibari who pursues the three divas are been taken by her prince Crane as she was knocked down and falls on Earth. In Ch 23, She and her army manage to take down both Hibari and Tsubame in their advanced diva state one after another as her fight with Tsubame is equally matched when she discovers her human emotions. Hisho also summons a purple glow along with her diva army to created a deadly christening light which causes them to be blocked from their deadly attack as Hibari manage to escape their line of defense in her injured state after they execute. Category:Characters Category:Rose Cross